Revenge for Sale
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Sequel to Mother for Rent. Four years since Fiyero took Kristin from Glinda and ever since then, her relationship with Elphaba has been rocky. When the two threaten to separate for good, Liir decides to take it into his own hands to save his family.
1. Year Four

**Hey! Wow, I never thought I'd be writing another sequel. Anyway, this is the sequel to **_**Mother for Rent**_**. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Elphie, do you know what today is?" the blonde asked.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." the green woman replied, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Today is Kristin's fourth birthday."

"So it is."

"And four years ago, Fiyero took her from me."

The green woman remained thoroughly interested in her book, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Four years ago, you promised to find her. Do you remember that?"

The green woman didn't reply. The blonde stood and closed the green witch's book.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well?"

Elphaba stood up angrily, knocking her chair over.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I couldn't save your precious baby!"

"She's four years old, Elphaba! Four! I'm her mother and I'm missing _everything_!"

"What else do you want me to say, Glinda? That I failed? That I'm a terrible person for not keeping my promise? All right, I'll admit those things!"

The blonde fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Elphaba thought about comforting her, but instead turned and started for the door.

"I'll be back later." she said before leaving. Glinda watched her walk away before a new wave of tears started down her face.

And all the while, an eleven- year- old boy watched from the hallway, wondering what had happened to his family.

**Well? What do you all think? Any and all feedback is appreciated. Thank you!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


	2. Decision

**I got a review, so I guess I'll just have to continue. ^^**

"Kristin."

The small girl stood as she heard her name being called. She marked her page and went to the source of the voice. Even though she was only four, she had already taught herself how to read and spent most of her time with her nose in a book.

"Yes, father?" she said, entering the room. She had always wondered why the thing she called "father" was a scarecrow, but she never questioned it.

The scarecrow smiled at her.

"Today is your fourth birthday and I have something special for you."

He stood up and took her hand, leading her down the hall. Kristin looked up at her father as they walked. She loved him, of course, and she knew that he loved her. But sometimes, there was just something about him… something that made her wary. Almost as if…

Kristin shook her head. She was imagining things again. He was her father and he loved her. That was all there was to it.

They stopped outside a door, one that her father had always kept locked.

"Is there something in this room for me?" Kristin asked.

"You'll see."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading his daughter in. Kristin took one look around and gasped in delight.

"So many books!"

"Kristin, this is the library. It's yours now."

Kristin looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"You mean… I get this whole room of books to myself?"

"Yes."

Kristin hugged her father's leg tightly.

"Thank you. I love you."

* * *

"Auntie, please, it's cold on the floor." Liir said as he helped Glinda to her feet. Glinda looked at the boy. He had grown tall and bony, just like his mother. His brown hair looked as though he never brushed it, but Glinda knew that it was just its unmanageable nature.

"You and mother had another fight?" he asked. Glinda just looked down. Liir took her hand.

"I'll go find her." he said before leaving the house.

* * *

Liir knew his mother and he knew her well. So it wasn't hard for him to track her down.

"Mother." he said, coming up behind her. Elphaba was in her normal place: standing on a high cliff looking out over the Emerald City.

"Fifteen minutes." she said.

"I think that's a new record." Liir replied.

"Why did you come?"

"To bring you home."

Elphaba sighed and shook her head.

"No. Not this time, Liir."

"Come on, mom. Come home." he said, grabbing her arm gently. "Auntie really misses you."

"She misses her baby. Not me."

"Mom-"

"I let her down, Liir. I told her I would find Kristin… I was so close, too. Only one more step and then… they were gone. Just like that, he whisked her away again. And I gave up. I broke my promise… and now I'm breaking her heart."

"She loves you. Come back with me and show her that you love her too. Please."

Elphaba turned and looked at her son, whose eyes were the same dark chocolate color as her own. She smiled slightly.

"I'll come back… for your sake."

* * *

Fiyero loved his daughter; there was no doubt in his mind about that. But the only thing that bothered him was that while Kristin looked just like Glinda, she acted so much like Elphaba. He couldn't understand why it would be that way. Kristin had never met Elphaba, so there was no reason for her to-

Unless the baby wasn't really his.

No, that was impossible. There was no way one woman could get another woman pregnant… was there?

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Fiyero shouted, pounding his desk with his fist. Kristin looked up from her book.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Fiyero looked into her sapphire eyes (so much like Glinda) and smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of something… unpleasant." he said, removing his fist from the desk. Kristin went over to him and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, Kristin."

"I love you too, father."

* * *

A vase shattered as it hit the ground and Glinda cowered in fear.

"Damn it, Glinda, I'm tired of this shit!" Elphaba shouted. "You think that everything is about you and not once do you think about anyone else!"

"Elphaba, you know that isn't true."

"My mistake. All you can think about is your daughter! I'm tired of hearing you moaning about her all the time!"

"It's been four years-"

"Exactly! Four LONG years. Don't you think she'd want you to be happy? Instead, you just slink about the house crying 'woe is me'."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so depressed?"

"I have a very legit reason to-"

"So do I!"

Glinda stood up, trembling.

"Elphie, please-"

"Oh, don't you 'Elphie' me! You only call me that when you want something."

"Elphaba-"

"From now on, you can get whatever you need yourself!"

Elphaba turned on her heel and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Glinda cried, following her.

"Away from you!"

Liir, who had heard the whole fight, stood up and started after his mother as she walked out the door.

"Mom! Mom, wait!" he called after her. She was mounting her broomstick. Liir grabbed her arm just before she left. "Mom, please-"

"I can't take this anymore, Liir. I can't be in the same house as her while she's like that."

"Don't be so rash, we can talk about this."

"There's nothing left to say, Liir."

Elphaba jerked away from her son roughly before taking off. Liir watched her go before trudging back into the house.

* * *

Liir ran, even though his legs were weary and his eyes kept filling with tears. People gave him disapproving looks, but he ignored them and continued running.

_How… how could this happen?_

* * *

_When Liir had woken up the next morning, he could hear his mother and his aunt talking in the kitchen. He went downstairs and saw them sitting at the table, both seeming very calm._

"_Liir. You're awake. Come sit down." Glinda said. Liir pulled up a chair, wondering what was going on._

"_Liir, there's something you should know. It might seem difficult to understand, but-"_

"_Oh, don't sugarcoat it, Glinda. Liir, you're old enough to understand what I'm about to say and you're old enough to make your own decisions. Your aunt and I… we're separating."_

"_What?" Liir said, not believing what he had just heard._

"_You've seen us fight. It's just not working out. So, your aunt is staying here and I'm leaving." Elphaba said. "But this is where you come in. You have a choice: you can stay here with your aunt or you can come with me back to Kiamo Ko."_

_Liir looked form his aunt to his mother. He had to… choose?_

"_And we just want you to know that whatever you choose, no one will be mad with you." Glinda said._

"_That's right. No pressure, kid." Elphaba said._

"_I…I…"_

"_You don't have to choose now. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so you have until then to decide."_

_Liir stood up and bolted out the door._

"_Liir!" Glinda called after him._

"_Let him go." he heard his mother say. "He needs time to think."_

* * *

Liir had reached the cliff and stopped just before he ran off the edge. He looked out over the city, his head swimming. The sky was turning dark. He only had until tomorrow morning to decide.

How could he choose? He loved his aunt and his mother the same. There was no way… why were they doing this to him? Was there no way to keep them together?

_Kristin._

Of course. His sister. Surely if she were here, they wouldn't be fighting all the time, right? If Kristin were here, Elphaba and Glinda would still be together, he was sure of it. Liir straightened up, a look of determination in his eyes.

He was going to find his sister. He would do what his mother couldn't. He had to save his family.

**End of chapter 2. Hope you all are enjoying this! Reviews are always a nice gift, especially this time of year… ^^**


	3. And So it Begins

Liir didn't know the exact time he arrived back at his house. All he knew was that it was very late. His aunt and mother would most likely be asleep and Liir hoped that that was the case. He crept into the house and up to his room. Preparations had to be made and quickly. He wanted to be out of the house before morning.

Liir took his cloak from his closet and put it on. It was a little long for him, but his mother had made it. Besides, he would grow. Liir then took a small box down from the highest shelf of his closet. He opened the box, which contained a few items. He took the first one out and looked at it. It was the knife he had received for his seventh birthday. He put that on his belt and took the next item out, which was a money pouch. He had been saving his money for a while now and he had a nice little sum in the pouch. Liir also attached that to his belt before he pulled the last item out, which was the whistle his mother had given him when he was seven. He slipped that in his pocket before he closed the box and put it back on the shelf.

Liir took one last look around his room before he left, closing the door softly. He crept down the hall before walking quietly into his aunt's bedroom. He saw her lying in her bed and approached her. She had apparently cried herself to sleep again because her face was tear- stained and Liir could see that her pillow was wet. He brushed a few blonde curls out of her face before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Auntie. I love you." he whispered before he left the room. He descended the stairs and saw his mother sleeping on the couch. He approached her carefully, knowing that she was a light sleeper, unlike Glinda. He looked down at her. She looked troubled, even in her sleep. There were dark circles under her eyes and Liir could see just how tired she looked. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as well. The green woman stirred, but didn't wake up. Liir was about to leave when he noticed the top of a small notebook sticking out of his mother's pocket. It looked so familiar…

Of course. It was the Kristin journal. Every clue, every trail, every little detail Elphaba had found she had recorded in the journal. She had given up when she had lost Kristin a second time, but Liir knew that if he could get that journal, he would be able to pick up where his mother left off. He reached for it and had just grabbed it when a green hand clamped down on his wrist. He inhaled sharply and looked at his mother, expecting to see her glaring at him.

She was still asleep. It had just been her reflexes. Liir let out his breath slowly before he gently pried his mother's hand off his wrist and quickly pulled the notebook away. He paused, waiting for her to spring to life and yell at him.

She didn't. Instead, she rolled over and continued to sleep. Liir tucked the notebook in his own pocket. He couldn't believe he had actually pulled that off. He turned to leave… and tripped over the carpet. Liir hit the floor with a thud.

"What the hell?!" he heard his mother shout. She was sitting up, her knife drawn. Liir lay still, hardly daring to breathe. A few minutes passed before the green witch put her knife away and laid back down. Liir waited a little longer before standing up, cursing his clumsiness. He headed for the door and took one last look around. He knew full well that he might never come back, but it was better to die trying to save his family than to just sit back and watch them tear themselves apart. Liir opened the door and stepped out into the night air, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

"Liir! What is taking that boy so long? Liir, hurry up!" Elphaba shouted. She was standing in the entry hall, her broom in one hand. She was impatient to leave, yet Liir hadn't told either of the girls his decision. She had assumed that the noise she had heard last night was him coming home and now, he was taking his sweet time waking up.

"Elphie, can't you have a little patience?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked at her.

"He's had a long time to think. If he hasn't reached a decision by now, I'll assume it means he wants to stay here."

"Elphaba, you can't just assume-"

"LIIR! FOR LURLINE'S SAKE, GET UP!"

The blonde scowled at the green witch before she headed up the stairs to his room. Elphaba crossed her arms and waited. She heard running footsteps and saw Glinda standing at the top of the stairs.

"He's not there and his cloak is gone." Glinda said. Elphaba groaned.

"I don't have time for this." she said, reaching a hand absently for her notebook.

She didn't feel it. The green witch looked down and saw that her notebook was gone. It only took her a second to realize what had happened.

"That little shit." she said. "He's going after Kristin."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"To keep us together. Why else?"

"But, but… he could be killed!"

Elphaba put a hand to her forehead.

"If Fiyero finds out… he will be."

* * *

"One ticket please."

Liir handed over the money as he was handed a train ticket. He turned away from the window and went over to a bench, sitting down. He pulled out the notebook and opened it to the last page. The last place Elphaba had seen Kristin had been in the castle that was about an hour away from Kiamo Ko. Liir knew that that castle was the home of the Vinkus prince a.k.a Fiyero a.k.a his father. But something had happened when Elphaba had gone to confront them and she had come back close to death and Kristin was gone again. Liir intended to start his search at that castle and figure out what had happened. Maybe it would give him a clue as to where his father might be and where he had taken Kristin.

Liir heard a train whistle and put the notebook away before standing up. His train had arrived. His journey was about to begin. Either he would come back with his sister… or he wouldn't come back at all.

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. Train Wreck

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

Kristin sat in the library, a heavy book in her small hands. Ever since her birthday, she had been spending most of her time in the library, reading. Being surrounded by this many books overjoyed her, yet at the same time… it stirred up something inside of her, almost like… forgotten memories. The other night, she had had a fleeting dream of a woman with green skin dressed in black. She hadn't told her father, blaming it on her imagination. She knew people couldn't have green skin… yet the dream had felt so real. Almost as if… it had really happened.

"What do I care if he's at a train station?"

Kristin looked up at the sound of her father's voice. She set her book down and left the library, heading for his study. She stopped outside the door, listening.

"But, sir-"

"He's just a boy! I don't care if he's the son of that witch!"

"I fear he may be coming for you. It might be best if you took your daughter and moved somewhere safer."

"And give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm afraid? I don't think so. Let him comes, if he dares. I can take care of an eleven- year- old boy easily enough."

Who was her father talking about? Who was this boy? Why would he be coming for her father?

Kristin heard footsteps and she quickly fled, not wanting her father to know that she had been listening. Still, her curiosity had been piqued and she was interested to find out more about this boy.

* * *

Liir leaned back in his seat, listening to the clacking of the wheels on the rails. He had been on the train before, but this was the first time on his own. The train didn't go all the way to the castle, so he would have to get off earlier and take a horse the rest of the way. Liir pulled the notebook out of his pocket and looked over it again. He hoped that his search at the castle would turn something up or he'd have nothing to work off of.

"Excuse me?"

Liir looked up and found himself staring at rather attractive girl.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"N- no." Liir said. The girl smiled and sat down. Liir looked back down at the notebook, feeling his face growing hot.

"I'm Lillian. My friends call me Lily." she said.

"Liir."

"That's an interesting name."

There was a pause.

"Where are you from, Liir?"

"Uh... the Emerald City."

"Really? I've always wanted to go there. It sounds beautiful."

"It's not that great."

"It has to be better than Munchkinland. That's where I'm from."

"I lived in Munchkinland for a little while. It's not so bad."

"I guess."

Another pause.

"So… where are you headed?" Liir asked.

"The Uplands. I have some relatives who live there and I'm going to visit. Where are you headed?"

"Kiamo Ko."

"Oh, the old castle? I heard the wicked witch used to live there."

"She wasn't wicked." Liir said defensively.

"Okay..." Lily said. Liir looked down, but looked back up when something caught his eye. There were soldiers on this train… and he recognized those uniforms. They were his father's soldiers. Liir stood up.

"I'll be right back." he said. He turned and started walking the opposite way.

"There he is."

Liir could hear the soldiers following him. He quickened his pace. So did they. Liir broke into a sprint and heard the soldiers yell after him. He reached the end of the car and ripped open the door. Instead of going into the next car, however, he started up the ladder that led to the roof. He reached the top and stood shakily, trying to keep his balance. He turned and saw the soldiers following him. Liir turned back around and started running, leaping over the gap at the end and landing on the next train car. He heard a whistle and saw that the train was approaching a low tunnel. He leapt for the edge, rolled off, and grabbed the side of the roof just as the train entered the tunnel. He held on tightly, his body within inches of the wall. The train exited the tunnel and Liir climbed back up, coming face- to- face with the soldiers.

"Hello, boys." Liir said.

"The prince reminds you to stay away from him and his daughter." one soldier said.

"Kristin belongs to her mother, not him!" Liir said. He drew his knife and took off again, the guards behind him. He felt one grab his shirt and he whipped around, slashing the guard's hand. The soldier released him and Liir continued running. He jumped onto the next car, only to have the feeble roof break underneath him. He fell into the empty car and looked up at the soldiers who were looking down at him.

"What should we do?" one asked.

"Leave him. With him out of the way for now, we can complete our mission."

The soldiers left and Liir ran to the door, only to find that it was rusted shut. He backed up, looking for another way out. He heard a sudden explosion and felt a shudder.

"What the hell was that?"

Liir suddenly felt himself sliding across the floor and realized that somehow, the train was tipping. He was thrown against the wall as it tumbled faster and was thrown into darkness when his head struck metal.

* * *

"Why would he do that? Why he just go after-"

"Because he doesn't think before he acts!"

Glinda looked at the green witch who had snapped at her.

"And whose fault is that?" the blonde said.

"Hey, don't you dare blame this on me! You were the one who raised him."

"But he got all his bad habits from you."

"I don't need this crap! This isn't about me, it never was! It's always been about you, hasn't it! You and-"

Elphaba was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"What now?" she growled, going over to the front door and ripping it open. "Can I help you?" she snarled at the man in uniform standing there.

"Is this the residence of Glinda Upland?" the man asked.

"Glinda! It's for you." Elphaba called, stepping back as the blonde approached the door.

"I'm Glinda Upland. What seems to be the trouble?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your son boarded a train this morning that was sabotaged by criminals. The train is now missing… and we believe everyone on board to be dead."

Glinda clung to the door for support as Elphaba straightened up.

"Liir is… dead?" Glinda said in disbelief. Elphaba punched the wall in rage before stalking off.

"I'm sorry." the man said before leaving. Glinda closed the door and fell to her knees. First Kristin… now Liir. What more could possibly be taken from her?

* * *

Liir groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying on his stomach and when he tried to sit up, pain shot through his chest. He managed to push himself up and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He had been on the train... there had been an explosion.

Liir heard a groan and felt the train car start to slide back. He staggered to his feet and started moving towards the hole in the roof, which he was now walking on. He slipped through and was now on the outside of the car. He moved along until he grabbed the ladder and used that to climb to the bottom of the car, which was now the top. He started running across it when he felt the car slide again. He leapt off the car and grabbed the edge of a cliff just as the train car fell. He pulled himself up and was met with the sight of multiple other cars, destroyed and on fire. Liir started walking, moving through one of the cars that wasn't on fire. He would've passed on through if he hadn't noticed someone lying under one of the seats. Someone he recognized.

"Lily!" he said, going over to her. She had a large gash on her forehead and seemed to be unconscious, but Liir sighed with relief when he saw she was still breathing. He pulled her out from under the seat and managed to get her on his back before he started walking again. He has to figure out where he was… and he had to get Lily help.

**End of chapter 4. I promise the next one will be better! Thanks to all those who are still reading. **


	5. Sabotage

**I am so sorry! I have been very busy lately and my stories are the ones suffering. I thank all my readers for their patience (if I have any readers left…)**

Elphaba tied her cloak with nimble fingers before she left the room, grabbing her broom on the way out. She descended the stairs, looking for the blonde.

"Glinda! Where are you?" she called. She heard a muffled sob come from the kitchen and she entered, finding the blonde sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Glinda looked up. "Elphaba, where are you going?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm going to investigate this 'accident'," the green witch replied.

"Not everything is sabotage, Elphaba."

"Trains don't just disappear. People might, carriages might, but not trains. I refuse to let the people who murdered my son get away with it."

"But Elphaba-"

"Don't you get it? I'm not going to let Liir die like this! Not in some freak accident. He was murdered and I intend to do the same to those who are responsible! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going before the snow comes in."

Elphaba turned angrily and left the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Glinda to break into another wave of tears.

Liir stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking, or how far he had gone. He readjusted Lily's weight on his back before he continued again. She still hadn't woken up, but Liir could feel her breath on his neck, which told him that she was still alive.

A snowflake drifted in front of him and landed gently on the rocky ground. Liir paused as he looked at it, then turned his gaze up. More snowflakes were falling.

"Perfect. Just perfect," he muttered. Now he had to worry about trudging through the snow. Liir pressed on, hoping to find some sort of shelter before the weather turned too ugly.

After a few more minutes of walking, Liir spotted a large figure ahead. He wasn't sure if it was wise to approach or to see if he could find another way around. He didn't have much choice, however, as the figure started approaching him. Liir backed up a step, one hand reaching for his knife, only to find that it was gone.

The figure was a few feet away now and after looking down at Liir, they lowered their hood, revealing a man.

"You are lost?" he asked. Liir nodded. The man looked at Lily. "And her?"

"She's injured. She needs help," Liir replied.

"I will take you to my village. Get you both help," the man said. He took Lily from Liir and started walking, Liir following close behind.

Elphaba pulled her cloak tighter around herself as the wind rushed past her. As she had feared, there was a storm coming in. Elphaba's eyes spotted orange flames and she flew towards them. She directed her broom down and landed, dismounting her broom. The green witch looked around at the destroyed wreckage, taking a few steps forward. No train just exploded and fell off its tracks. Elphaba was convinced now that someone had sabotaged the train. She turned to leave, but something else caught her eye. Elphaba approached it before falling to her knees.

"Liir…" she said, her hand hovering over the knife on the ground. She picked it up and had to force herself to keep from breaking down. Elphaba stood, storing the knife in her cloak. She remounted her broom and took off just as the first snowflakes started coming down. She knew it was dangerous to fly in a storm like this, but the flame of revenge that now burned brightly inside of her refused to be stifled that easily.

The snow started coming down harder, yet Elphaba continued to fly, aware that she had no idea where she was going. She could barely see and was just able to avoid the side of a mountain before she ran into it. Elphaba realized that she had flown into a mountain range, which was now a deadly obstacle course. Elphaba was only able to maneuver through for so long before she inevitably hit something. She was thrown from her broom and fell through the air before hitting the ground hard. Elphaba made one feeble attempt to get up before she collapsed, unconscious.

When Lily opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't on the train anymore. She tried to sit up, only to grimace in pain and put a hand on her chest.

"No, lay back down. You're still hurt," she heard a voice say. She felt a hand on the back of her head and another over her hand, which was on her chest. The person helped her lay back down gently and smiled. It took a few seconds, but Lily recognized who the person was.

"Liir," she said.

He smiled again. "Yes, it's me," he said before turning away and coming back with a damp rag. He pressed it to Lily's forehead and she became aware of the smell of dried blood.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked.

"There was an accident and the train derailed. I managed to pull you out and Tenzin found us," Liir explained.

"Who is-"

"It is good to see you awake."

Lily looked over and saw a tall man closing the door behind him. He smiled at her as he removed his large coat.

"My name is Tenzin," he continued.

"He brought us here so you could recover and to protect us from the blizzard," Liir said.

"Thank you very much," Lily said. She turned back to Liir. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"I'd hardly call you a bother. You must be tired still. Please, rest," Liir said. Lily put a hand on the side of Liir's face and smiled before she closed her eyes and was asleep shortly.

Elphaba groaned and opened her eyes. She forced herself up onto her knees, shaking off the layer of snow that had collected on her body. It took a few more minutes, but Elphaba managed to get to her feet. It occurred to her that she didn't have her broom and it was nowhere in sight. She whistled, but after a few seconds of waiting, she decided that it was too far to hear. She sighed and started trudging through the snow, thankful for her boots. It didn't matter how far she had to go. She would find her son's killers and when she did, it would be hell to pay… for them.

**End of chapter 5. **


	6. Following the Trail

**I apologize for making everyone wait so long for updates on this.**

As the sun rose over the small village, Liir was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the window. He opened his eyes and put a hand up to shield them from the bright light. He sat up, and his eyes fell on Lily, who was lying beside him. Liir felt his face grow hot, and he quickly stood, but ended up tripping over his feet. He fell to the ground, and the noise woke Lily.

The brunette sat up, and her eyes fell on Liir, who was lying on the floor. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just tripped," Liir replied, quickly standing up. He gave Lily a sheepish grin. "I'm a little clumsy."

Lily laughed, and Liir felt his heart melt. Was this how his mother and aunt felt? Or… had felt? Together?

Around noon, Liir and Lily left Tenzin's house to explore the village. Lily winced a little when she walked, and kept a hand on her ribs. Liir's gaze wandered between the village and the brunette beside him.

"Where do you think we are?" Lily asked.

"Up in mountains somewhere. If we're lucky, we may be near Kiamo Ko," Liir replied.

"But… I have to get to the Uplands. I have family there, and they're expecting me."

Liir looked down. "Lily… there's something you should know. The train accident… it wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Our train was sabotaged. Those men… their plan was to have everyone on that train killed."

"And we survived. I still don't—"

"Lily, your family won't be expecting you because to them, you are dead."

The brunette stared at him. "But… but I…"

"Those guards have probably already been to your house and told your family." Liir looked down again. "No doubt they've already been to mine," he said more to himself than Lily. He looked back up at her. "Our best chance at survival is to let them keep thinking that."

"I don't want my family to think I'm dead! I want to go home!" Lily burst into tears, and Liir's heart ached.

"Please don't cry," he said. Lily fell against him, clinging to him tightly. Liir stiffened at first, then put his arms around her. "It'll be all right. I promise."

* * *

The sun reflected off the white snow, blinding the green witch and forcing her to put a green hand up. Though Elphaba had made it through the night, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. She was freezing, and each step seemed slower than the last. Elphaba soon fell to her knees, unable to go any further in her weakened state.

_It can't end like this. Not like this, not after everything I've been through in my life._

Elphaba made an attempt to stand back up, only to have her leg give out underneath her. She collapsed in the snow again, and a violent shudder coursed throughout her body. The green witch stretched one hand forward, trying to continue on, but she knew it was impossible.

"Liir… forgive me…"

* * *

Liir kept his horse close to the cliff wall, constantly reminding himself not to look down. He glanced back at Lily, who was on another horse behind him. He looked forward again, and looked down at the notebook in his hands. They should be at Kiamo Ko soon… perhaps he would find a clue to his sister's whereabouts there.

When the two arrived at the castle, Liir hopped off his horse. Lily slid off of hers and came to stand beside him.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes."

The two started for the entrance, and Liir pushed one of the large wooden doors open, leading the way inside.

"What do you expect to find here?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Liir admitted. He and Lily ascended the stairs, and Liir opened the door to a smaller room. Unlike the other rooms in the castle, Liir could tell that this had been used recently. He kneeled down, noting the straw on the ground. So his father had been here.

"Please don't tell me that's blood."

Liir stood and followed Lily's gaze, which was on one of the walls. Liir approached it, and examined the stain.

"It's blood, all right," he said.

Lily looked as though she were about to faint. "That's a lot of blood."

Liir remembered when his mother had come back from here, and how she had been covered in blood.

"The straw and the blood prove they fought in here… but where did you take her?" Liir muttered to himself. He paced, and when he reached the opposite wall, something else caught his eye. His mother's knife was sticking out of the wall. He yanked it out, and then noticed that there were hundreds of notches in the wall, each one stained with blood. Liir ran his hand along them, his fingers brushing over the dried blood.

_Elphaba leaning against the wall, sticking her knife in her wound, and then throwing it at the opposite wall. Summoning the knife back, then repeating the whole process._

Liir shook his head as the image faded. He removed his hand from the wall, then went back to the blood stained wall. He sat down and leaned against the wall, and looked up at the bloody notches. Now he could see that his mother had been spelling something out.

"G-L-I-K-K-U-S," Liir read aloud.

"The Glikkus? But that's all the way across Oz!" Lily said.

Liir stood up and recorded the letters down in the notebook. His mother had known all along where Kristin was. Why had she kept it a secret?

Liir closed the notebook. "That's where I need to go."

* * *

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she could hear the faint sound of clinking chains. She shook her head, but when she went to move, she found that she couldn't. The green witch looked up and saw metal cuffs around her wrists, which were chained to the ceiling. Likewise, her ankles were chained to the floor.

Elphaba grit her teeth and pulled at the chains. "Come on, I broke out of chains once before..."

The green witch heard approaching footsteps and looked up. She scowled when her eyes fell on familiar figure.

"Elphaba, how nice to see you in the land of the living still," Fiyero said.

"Cut the crap, Fiyero. What do you want with me? I'm worthless to you; my son is dead, and you have Glinda's daughter. What more can you possibly take from me?"

A uniformed guard came up beside Fiyero. "Sir, we have returned from the witch's home."

"And?"

"Target was destroyed. No survivors."

"Thank you."

The guard left, and Fiyero turned back to Elphaba. A fire was burning in her dark eyes.

"_What did you do_?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"I did nothing. However, it seems our dear Glinda has perished in an unfortunate fire that consumed her home as well."

"NO!"

"My condolences. You two seemed close."

The scarecrow left, and Elphaba let out a yell of agony that echoed throughout the empty basement. Just when she thought she had nothing left to lose, he took Glinda.

Her only reason for living.


	7. A Full Moon

Kristin hummed to herself as she hopped down the stairs. She reached the bottom, and started past the door to the cellar, still humming. She stopped when heard noises coming from beyond the door. The young girl looked at the door. She had never been down in the cellar, for fear of ghosts and other such haunting spirits. She heard the noise again, but this time it sounded like a sob. It occurred to Kristin that perhaps it was possible for even ghosts to become sad.

Not wanting to have an upset ghost in the house, Kristin opened the door and descended the stairs. When she reached the bottom, a figure caught her eye. Kristin paused, holding her breath. She could tell that this person was female, and she also discovered that they were the source of the sobs.

Kristin approached cautiously. "Hello?"

The woman's head snapped up, and Kristin saw that her skin was green.

Elphaba stared at the little girl in front of her. Could it be… after all the time she had spent searching…

"Why are you crying?" the girl asked. Her voice was soft and gentle… just like Glinda.

"Because… I lost someone very close to me," Elphaba replied. "Are you… Kristin?"

"How do you know my name?"

Elphaba smiled. She couldn't believe it. "I've known you since you were born."

Kristin took a step back, and Elphaba realized that she might have frightened the young girl. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Elphaba pulled on the chains half-heartedly to prove that she was indeed harmless.

"Why are you down here?" Kristin asked.

"I got into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Adult trouble. Nothing you need to worry about."

Silence, then Elphaba cleared her throat. "Kristin… where is your mother?"

The young girl looked down. "I don't know… I don't think I have one."

So Fiyero hadn't told his daughter the truth; not that she had expected him to. Elphaba wanted to tell Kristin that she did have a mother, but she that would mean telling her that Glinda was dead, and the green witch didn't have the heart to do that.

"Kristin, where are you?" a voice called. Both girls looked up.

"That's my father. I'm not supposed to be down here," Kristin said.

"Go. Quickly," Elphaba said.

"But then you'll be alone again."

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Go, before you get into trouble as well."

The blonde looked at Elphaba and smiled before heading back up the stairs. Elphaba watched her go, then let her gaze return to the floor. Glinda may have been taken from her, but Kristin was her chance at redemption.

* * *

Glinda had always hated the way that trapdoor looked in her study. Now she was glad that Elphaba had put it there. When the fire had started, the blonde had been able to escape the inferno by climbing through the trapdoor to the small room below. Now she looked around the remnants of her home. Someone had wanted her dead, and had almost succeeded… if it hadn't been for Elphaba.

The blonde brushed dirt and ash off her dress, and looked down at the ruby slippers on her feet. They still sparkled as brightly as the day she had put them on, though their magic was starting to weaken. Glinda sighed.

"Oh, Elphie… where are you? And where do I go from here?"

* * *

Liir looked up at the full moon that had risen over Oz. The carriage swayed slightly as it moved over the bumpy path, and Liir looked down at Lily, who was asleep, her head in his lap. Liir looked down at the Monkey lying on his other side. It had surprised him when he had found Chistery at Kiamo Ko, and it surprised him even more that the Monkey was still willing to serve the Thropp family. Still, he wouldn't refuse any additional help.

Getting to the Glikkus would be time-consuming, and the more time it took them to get there, the more likely his father was to discover that Liir was, in fact, still alive. But that was only half of Liir's worries. The Glikkus was another mountain range, and much more treacherous than the mountains Kiamo Ko rested in. Just getting to the castle there would be difficult, not to mention taking on whatever was waiting for him in it.

The carriage hit a rather large bump, and Liir held onto Lily to keep her from falling. The jolt awoke the brunette, and she looked up at Liir sleepily.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. We're just starting to pass into Gillikin," Liir replied.

"Oh." Lily closed her eyes, and was asleep again shortly. Liir smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He looked back up at the moon, and his other hand came to rest on his mother's knife.

_I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't watch you and Auntie split up._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba was roused from her troubled sleep by the moonlight on her face. She raised her head slowly, and looked at the moonlight pouring in through the small barred window. The moon… it was full tonight. What had Nessa once told her about full moons?

_"The full moon… it does something to people. Makes them more romantic, I suppose. I always wondered what it would be like to be moonstruck. To just… suddenly fall in love."_

"Moonstruck…"

Small footsteps drew Elphaba's attention away from the moon, and she saw Kristin standing in front of her.

"Hey. Why aren't you in bed?" Elphaba asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you being down here alone," Kristin said.

"That's sweet of you, kid. But you shouldn't worry about me. Go back to bed."

Kristin held up a small object, and Elphaba leaned as far forward as the chains would allow. She saw that it was a key.

"Kristin, where did you get that?" the green witch asked.

"From father's desk." The young girl looked down. "I… I couldn't take it anymore. It bothered me to think that you were stuck down here. Besides, we have something in common."

Kristin lifted up part of her shirt, and Elphaba saw a small patch of green skin on the girl's stomach. She could only stare, bewildered.

_How could that happen? I could never give Glinda a child…_

Kristin lowered her shirt, and then kneeled down to unlock the cuffs on Elphaba's ankles.

"Kristin, you shouldn't be doing this," the green witch said. The blonde ignored her. "You could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know."

"Kristin, look at me."

The blonde looked up, and Elphaba found herself staring into sapphire eyes that sparkled in the moonlight just as Glinda's had. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't worry about me. There's nothing left for me outside these chains, and I won't let you get in trouble because of me."

Kristin straightened up. "But it isn't fair."

"My life was never fair. I'm used to it. Now, go before your father catches you."

The blonde embraced Elphaba tightly before running from the room. Elphaba let out a sigh, and looked back at the moon, soon lost in her own thoughts.


	8. The Liquid Fire

The sound of a slamming door woke the green witch the next morning. She looked up and saw Fiyero storming towards her. He stood in front of her, and dropped what he was holding.

"All right. Where is he?" the scarecrow asked.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Elphaba, I know you too well."

"Fiyero, I assure you, I have no idea to whom you are referring."

"Your son!"

"Liir? He's probably buried in the snow somewhere. You killed him, remember?"

"Very clever, Elphaba. Acting as though you didn't know he was still alive."

"Liir is dead. I'm not acting at all."

"Then why do my men report seeing him at Kiamo Ko?"

Elphaba paused. "Liir is… still alive?"

"Apparently. Now, I ask you again: where is he?"

"How in Oz's name should I know?"

Fiyero picked up a fire poker and thrust it through Elphaba's right shoulder. The green witch grimaced and clenched her jaw.

"Don't be a martyr, Elphaba. Just tell me where he is."

Elphaba glared darkly at the former prince. "You'll get nothing from me." She grit her teeth again, holding back a cry of pain as another poker went through her torso.

"You will tell me… or you will die."

* * *

Liir was wary of being on a train again, but it was the fastest way to get to Glikkus. As he watched the scenery fly by, he pondered why his mother had given up on Kristin. What she had done at Kiamo Ko proved that she knew where Fiyero had taken Kristin; so why hadn't she pursued him? Her wounds had been extensive, but why hadn't she—

It hit him. She had come close to dying, and it had frightened her. She hadn't wanted to risk her life again.

_Then why leave the message?_

Could it be that she had anticipated something like this would happen? That Liir would someday continue what she had started?

"Hey."

Lily's voice drew Liir from his thoughts, and he turned to face her.

"You seemed very deep in thought," Lily said.

"I was."

Silence.

"What are you looking for, Liir?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long train ride."

"I'm looking for my sister. She was kidnapped as a baby."

"I'm sorry."

Liir sighed. "Once I find her… everything will go back to normal. My family will be happy again… and no one will want to separate."

* * *

Elphaba let out another cry of pain, but kept her harsh glare on Fiyero. He had grown tired of her silence, but though the pokers hurt like hell, she refused to say anything.

"Elphaba, do you really want to die like this?" Fiyero asked. No reply. The scarecrow sighed. "I grow tired of this game." Fiyero yanked all of the pokers free, and ripped open her clothes, leaving her green skin exposed. Blood ran from her puncture wounds down her torso. Fiyero went to retrieve something else, and when he returned, Elphaba saw that it was a pail of water. She inhaled sharply. Harmless to anyone else… lethal to her.

"Last chance, Elphaba." Fiyero dunked a ladle into the pail, and brought it out full. The green witch braced herself for the pain she knew was about come. Fiyero shook his head before he poured the water down the back of Elphaba's neck. The green witch clenched her teeth as tightly as she could, muffling a yell. Fiyero poured another ladleful down her front, and Elphaba almost screamed. The water seeped into her wounds, making them burn and causing her to experience incredible pain. The green witch writhed in her chains, trying to shake the water from her body.

"Elphaba, you're torturing yourself needlessly. Just tell me where Liir is and this will all stop."

"GO TO HELL!"

This time, the water did make her scream. She yanked at her chains, trying to free herself. At this rate, she wouldn't have any skin left if she did manage to survive this whole ordeal.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

Fiyero picked up the pail, and half the water was thrown on her torso. Elphaba screamed in agony as her skin burned, and she writhed violently.

"GLIKKUS CANALS!"

Fiyero smiled. "See? That wasn't at all difficult."

Elphaba hung limp in her chains, her screams subsiding into shuddering sobs. She couldn't believe that she had given up her son. It had only been a guess, but she had forgotten that she was usually dead-on when she guessed.

_But the pain… it hurt so much…_

She should've been stronger. For Liir. Now Fiyero was going to make sure that her son was dead for sure.

* * *

The train ride had been rather uneventful, and Liir was perfectly fine with that. Now he was directing a boat through the Glikkus Canals, knowing that the water would soon take them into the mountains. However, working against the current was rather difficult, and Liir thanked his father for the one thing he had passed on to him: muscles.

He suddenly heard Chistery screech, and he noticed the guards gathering on the riverbank.

"More guards?" Lily said.

"It's all right. They aren't doing anything," Liir said nervously.

"Open fire!"

"Okay, now it's bad!" Liir said, ducking as bullets whizzed by his head. The bullets pierced the boat, and it started to fill up with water. "We're going to have to jump!"

"The current will take us right back down!" Lily said.

"It's better than being shot!"

Lily shook her head, but the three jumped off the boat, diving beneath the water's surface. As Lily had said, the strong current instantly swept them away, and Liir was soon thrown into a riverbank hard. He pulled himself out of the water and onto the grass.

"Liir!"

Liir turned and saw Lily in the water. He reached a hand out and she grabbed it. He pulled her onto the bank beside him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Where's Chistery?"

The two of them heard a screech, and Liir spotted the Monkey in a tree. Chistery jumped down and landed beside them, scratching his head.

Liir breathed a sigh of relief and pulled himself to his feet. "Well, we obviously aren't going to get to Glikkus that way. We'll have to find another way around."

"But how? We can't just fly over the barricade."

Liir nodded. "We can't… but Chistery can."


	9. Deadly Freedom

Glinda pulled the hood of her cloak farther down her face as she made her way through the Emerald City. She didn't particularly want to be recognized and bombarded by the citizens of the city. She made her way down the streets, until she reached a dark, narrow alley. She went down the alley, descended a few steps, and opened the wooden door at the bottom. She lowered her hood as she entered a small room, lit by only a few candles.

She heard soft laughter. "Galinda Upland. Or is it Glinda Thropp now?"

"Still Upland."

"I figured as much. Come in."

Glinda walked further into the room until she came across an elderly woman sitting on several cushions on the floor. Though Yackle may have been stricken blind years ago, it didn't keep her from seeing… certain things.

"Sit down," the witch said. Glinda did, sitting across from the old woman. "And how is Miss Thropp?"

"I… I don't know," the blonde replied.

"She is not well."

"Dead?"

"I didn't say that. But there is pain. Much pain."

"But she is alive?"

"On the outside. Grief has killed her on the inside, and it smothers the small flame of hope that still flickers."

"Where is she?"

"Come now, Miss Upland, you know it doesn't work like that."

Glinda sighed. She knew, but it had been worth a try.

"However, I see bloody letters."

"Letters?"

"G-L-I-K. Do these mean anything to you?"

Glinda shook her head. "No. It doesn't make any sense at all."

"He lives too."

"He?"

"The younger Thropp."

"Liir? He's alive?"

"More than his mother."

Glinda looked down, feeling relief wash over her. Liir was still alive… but what did those letters mean?

"She will break soon."

Glinda looked up. "Elphaba?"

"Won't be long now."

"Where is she? Where can I find her?"

"The letters. They will tell you all you need to know."

Glinda stood up, knowing that there was nothing more Yackle could do for her.

"Thank you," the blonde said, turning and walking back towards the exit, raising her hood as she did so.

"Bubbles pop, Miss Upland. You cannot go over the barricade."

Glinda nodded, not sure what Yackle meant by that. She ascended the stairs and left, back out on the streets of the city once more.

* * *

"Miss… Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw Chistery on the other side of the barred window.

"Chistery," she said, smiling weakly. The Monkey folded his wings, and after much squeezing and squirming, he managed to get through the bars. He landed on the ground at Elphaba's feet and bowed. "Chistery, listen to me. There's a little girl in the house. Her name is Kristin and she looks just like Glinda. She knows where the key is. Go get it."

Chistery nodded before taking off. He ascended the stairs and poked his head out into the hallway. After determining it was safe, he started off again.

Kristin lay on the floor of her room, brushing her doll's hair. She heard movement outside and sat up on her knees. A small monkey appeared in her doorway, but he was unlike any monkey she had seen before, for he had wings.

"Hello," Kristin said. The monkey approached hesitantly.

"Key?" he asked. So he was a Monkey then. Kristin was confused at first, but then it came to her. He was referring to the key that Father kept in his drawer.

"I don't have it," she replied. The Monkey scowled. "But I know where it is. Follow me."

Kristin stood and led the way out of the room, down to her father's study. She approached his desk cautiously and opened the top drawer. She pulled out the key, and the Monkey held out its paw. Kristin handed it to him, and he bowed before taking off again. Despite her better judgment, she followed him, curious.

Elphaba looked up when she saw Chistery return. He held up the key proudly.

"Good job. Now let me loose."

Chistery nodded and unlocked the cuffs on her ankles. He climbed up her body and unlocked the cuffs on her wrists as well.

As soon as she was free, Elphaba collapsed, exhausted, but glad to be free. Chistery sat next to her, putting a small paw on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Elphaba looked up and saw Kristin approaching her.

"Tired," Elphaba replied. She knew she had to get out of here, but she had neither the strength nor the will to pull herself up. Finally, the green witch forced herself to use the last of her strength to get to her knees. She started crawling across the floor, and though the stairs slowed her progress, she was soon out of the cellar. Elphaba grabbed the doorframe and forced herself to her feet, even though her body screamed in protest.

"Come on, Chistery. Let's get out of here."

The Monkey jumped onto her shoulder and Elphaba started across the room.

"If you wanted to escape, you could have just asked."

Elphaba turned towards Fiyero's voice, and when she did, and arrow pierced her left shoulder. The green witch gasped and stumbled, a hand on her chest. She glared at Fiyero, but knew she was in no condition to do anything but run. Elphaba turned and threw herself at the stained glass window. She crashed through the glass, and Elphaba found herself in a deadly free fall, with nothing below her but the rushing Glikkus Canals.

_This is it… this is how I'm going to die. At least… I won't leave Glinda alone._

"I'm coming, Glinda."

* * *

"G-l-i-k, g-l-i-k…"

No matter how many times she muttered those letters to herself, they still made no sense. The blonde sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was sitting at the train station, but had no destination. She heard the train whistle as it left the station, and watched it depart. She sighed again, and her eyes settled on a map of Oz that was up on the wall.

She was about to look away when something caught her eye. Glinda looked, then looked again. She stood up and approached the map. There, in the upper right corner was what had caught her eye.

GLIKKUS

"G-l-i-k…"

The Glikkus. That's where Elphaba was. And though she didn't know how she knew, Glinda knew that Kristin was there as well.

The blonde hurried to the ticket counter. "One ticket to Glikkus, please."

* * *

The canals were coming up fast. Elphaba knew it would all be over soon in one flash of searing pain. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate.

Something hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and stopping her fall. Elphaba opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on her broom. The green witch sat up slowly.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Wherever it had been, it was here now, and had saved her from a watery grave. Elphaba smiled slightly and yanked the arrow out of her shoulder. Then she collapsed, out cold, as her broom lowered her gently to the grassy riverbank below, and came to rest beside her.

**Reviews = love : )**


	10. All or Nothing

"We can't wait any longer."

Lily looked up from where she had been resting on the grass. "What?"

"We have to move. Now."

Liir stood up, holding out his hand. Lily took it and he helped her stand.

"Liir, don't you think we should wait for Chistery?" she asked as the two started walking. "What if comes back?"

"He would have returned by now. I can't wait around; if Kristin is in there, I need to help her. No doubt my parents have split by now…"

"Liir, how are we going to get past the guards?" Lily asked.

"I'm still working on that part," he replied, one hand straying towards his mother's knife. Lily noticed the movement.

"What are you going to do with that? They have guns, Liir."

"I have to try! I would never forgive myself if I came this far just to give up."

There was the sound of a twig snapping, and the two stopped.

"What was that?" Lily asked, hiding behind Liir.

"I don't know," Liir replied, drawing his knife, his dark eyes scanning the trees. His muscles were tense; he was ready for anything.

"Darn you! Why'd you come back if you're just going to be difficult again?"

Well, he was ready for anything but his mother.

* * *

Kristin had come running at the sound of shattering glass, and was surprised to see her father standing in the hallway with a crossbow in his hands.

"Father, what happened? I heard a crashing noise," Kristin said. The scarecrow turned and looked somewhat surprised when he saw Kristin, almost as if he had forgotten he had a daughter.

"Nothing. It was nothing. Don't worry yourself," Fiyero replied.

"Why do you have that?" Kristin said, her eyes on the crossbow.

"There were some… intruders. It was merely for protection."

Fiyero set the crossbow down. "Run along now. I have some… business to attend to."

* * *

"Mother!"

Elphaba looked up at the familiar voice; a voice she had never believed she would hear again.

"Liir? But how…"

Liir came running at her, embracing her tightly. Elphaba returned the gesture, still wondering how in Oz he had survived that crash.

"Liir, what are you doing? This is too dangerous!" the green witch said, looking down at her son.

"I knew that if I found Kristin, you and Auntie would stay together. If I found Kristin… you would still love each other."

"Liir, it's more complicated than that. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about Glinda. It's just—"

Elphaba stopped as she suddenly remembered what had become of her blonde love.

"Kristin's here, mom. I know she is," Liir said.

"She is. I saw her."

"You saw her? You were inside?"

"Yes."

It was then that Liir saw all the damage on his mother's body. "Mother… what happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing. You… have to go home."

"No! I came this far; I'm not giving up now!"

"Liir, maybe your mom is right."

Elphaba and Liir looked at Lily. "And who is this?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh. This is Lily," Liir replied.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "She's not real."

"What are you talking about?" Liir said.

"She isn't real, Liir. She's one of _his_ puppets."

"That's crazy!" Lily said.

"She was sent to stop you. To keep you from getting here."

"Liir, don't listen to her! She was up in that castle, he probably brainwashed her!" Lily said. Liir was torn. On one hand, he loved Lily; he didn't want her to be working for Fiyero. But on the other hand… his mother was rarely wrong.

Liir heard a whoosh, and saw that Elphaba was holding a fireball in her hand. She looked at Lily and grinned slightly. "How about a little fire… scarecrow?" The green witch threw the fireball at Lily's feet, and the girl jumped back, but not before her foot caught fire. It went up in flames almost immediately before she could put it out.

"Stop!" Liir said, jumping between his mother and Lily.

"She's using you, Liir. Move out of the way; I'll dispose of this puppet quickly, and we can continue on," Elphaba, summoning another fireball.

"No!" Liir said.

"Liir, you really pick the worst time to develop romantic feelings," Elphaba growled. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions: either stay with her, or come with me."

Liir paused, trying to decide, but Elphaba took his silence as a refusal. "Fine! Stay with her! But when she betrays you, don't say I didn't warn you!" The green witch mounted her broomstick and kicked off the ground, heading back into the sky and towards the castle. Liir watched his mother go, wondering if he had made the wrong decision.

"I know how to get into the castle," Lily said suddenly. Liir looked at her.

"What?"

"Your mother was right. I am only a puppet, but Fiyero threw me out because I had something I wasn't supposed to have."

"A mind?"

Lily shook her head. "A conscience."

* * *

After Glinda stepped off the train, she found a person who would take her upstream to the castle. The going was slow, and the sun setting by the time the boat docked and Glinda was back on dry land, heading up the path to the castle. She had no idea what she was going to say to Fiyero when she saw him; she doubted she would even be able to get in.

Glinda realized she had reached the castle. She looked at the large doors, and her gaze wandered, eventually falling on the vines that were growing up the side of the castle… right near a broken window. Glinda approached the vines and looked up them, then down at her shoes.

_Not the best climbing shoes…_

The blonde took hold of the vines, tested to make sure they would hold her weight, and then started her climb.

* * *

Fiyero knew he had to leave. Even if Elphaba was dead, her son was still coming. It wasn't safe here anymore. He had to take Kristin and get out of here. Fiyero looked out the window at the darkness outside. They had to leave now, while it was dark.

There was the sudden sound of shattering glass. The scarecrow looked up. "Kristin?" Fiyero ran from his office, starting for his daughter's room. He arrived at his destination, only to find the room empty. The window was broken. "Guards! Barricade the doors! Don't let anyone out! Find her! Find Kristin!" Fiyero shouted as he ran through the hall.

* * *

Elphaba peered out from where she had been hiding. "Shit," she hissed. This would make her escape much more difficult. The green witch looked back at the bundled girl in her arms. Kristin was asleep, and Elphaba wanted to keep it that way. She was going to leave here with Kristin… or she wasn't leaving at all.


	11. Matters of Life and Family

Glinda waited until the guards ran by before she pulled herself in through the window.

_What are they looking for?_

The blonde started down a hallway, ducking behind a corner as more guards came by. She knew that Elphaba was in here somewhere, and she had a good idea where to start looking.

* * *

Elphaba held Kristin close to her as she made her way to the eastern exit, only to find that guards were posted there as well. That had been her last choice. Fiyero hadn't been kidding; he had every exit blocked off. The green woman doubled back, careful to stay in the shadows. There was only one more exit she knew of, and if that didn't work, she'd have to resort to drastic measures.

Glinda descended the stairs slowly, the wooden stairs creaking underneath her. She reached the bottom and looked around the dungeon. There was a set of chains hanging on the wall, and as Glinda drew closer, she saw blood on the ground, as well as pieces of green skin.

_Elphaba._

So the green witch had been down here. The question now was, where was she?

Glinda ascended the stairs, but when she reached the top, she ran right into Fiyero, who looked surprised to see her.

"Glinda. I heard you were dead," he said.

"I wonder where you heard that from," Glinda said, hoping she sounded braver than she felt. "Where's Elphaba?"

"Elphaba?"

"The mother of your son, who's hardly yours, by the way."

"Oh, yes. She's probably somewhere at the bottom of the Glikkus Canals by now. She jumped out of the window, you see. It appeared like suicide to me."

"Elphie would never do that! You must've done something!"

"I realize this may be hard to accept, but please try to calm yourself."

"Where's Kristin?"

"I thought you were concerned about Elphaba."

Glinda grabbed the scarecrow's shirt and pinned him against the wall with strength that surprised even her. "Where is my daughter, you bastard?"

Strong arms pried the blonde away and held her back. Fiyero looked at her and fixed his collar. "As much as I'd love to tell you where she is, I must admit that I have no idea."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want." Fiyero looked at the guards restraining the blonde. "Lock her up. And find Kristin!"

* * *

Elphaba ducked behind the wall, inhaling sharply. She had been trying to get to the dungeon; when she had been down there before, she had noted that there was trapdoor. She assumed that it led to an underground tunnel, and she had been planning on using that as her escape, but Fiyero was inconveniently standing in the entrance.

Elphaba felt movement in her arms, and looked down at Kristin. The young girl yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. She frowned when she saw that she wasn't in her bed.

"What—"

"Shh. Don't be afraid," Elphaba whispered.

Kristin looked up at the green woman. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

"This is my home."

"Kristin… I'll explain everything to you later, but right now, I need you to be quiet and trust me."

Kristin nodded.

"Hey!" a guard suddenly shouted. "What are you—"

In one swift move, Elphaba had whipped around and thrown Liir's knife into the guard's neck. She heard Kristin gasp and raised the blanket up to shield the young girl from the bloodshed.

"Remember I told you to trust me?" Elphaba said. Kristin nodded weakly. "Okay. Hold onto my dress. This is about to get rough."

The green witch turned and bolted, holding Kristin close to her body as she heard footsteps coming after them. She stooped down and yanked Liir's knife free as she passed the body. Though she had killed the guard, his voice had raised the alarm, and now, Elphaba knew it was a matter of life or death.

* * *

Liir gave a grunt as he pushed the trapdoor open. He looked around, and saw they had emerged under a desk. He pulled himself out, and pushed the desk out of the way. He held out his hand and helped Lily out, and she looked around the office.

"I never though I'd be back here again," she said.

"Come on. Let's find Kristin and get out of here," Liir said. The two started to move towards the door, but stopped when they heard footsteps running by. Liir drew his mother's knife as he saw the doorknob being jiggled. The door burst open and Liir raised the knife.

"Liir!" Elphaba hissed, slamming the door behind her. "How did you—is that my knife?"

"Well, I lost mine."

Elphaba handed his to him and took her own. "How did you get in here?"

"Through a trap door."

"Where?"

"Under the desk."

Elphaba approached the trap door, a smile on her face. "That's it. That's our way out."

Liir noticed the bundle in his mother's arms. "Is that her?"

"Yes. Liir… this is Kristin." The green witch pulled the blanket back, and Liir found himself looking into cerulean eyes.

"Hello," the blonde said shyly.

Approaching footsteps caught Elphaba's attention. "Come on. We've got to get out of here." She opened the door, and Liir went to jump down, but stopped and looked up at Lily, who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "You go. I'll distract them. Go straight, and then take the second left. It'll take you right outside."

Liir nodded and disappeared, Elphaba following him.

"Are you going to trust her?" Elphaba asked as they ran.

"I haven't had a reason to doubt her yet," Liir replied.

"She works for Fiyero. That's reason enough."

Liir ignored his mother's last comment, and followed Lily's instructions. This brought them to another trapdoor, which Liir pushed open. The two emerged, and Elphaba instantly felt a gun against her back.

"How nice to see everyone together… for the last time," Fiyero said.

"How did you—" Liir started, but he saw Lily standing next to Fiyero. "You didn't…" he said, feeling his heart break.

"I'm sorry, Liir, but… I'm just his puppet," Lily said sadly.

Elphaba glared at her son. "Now do you have a reason not to trust her?"

"Now, Elphaba, if you'll just hand over my daughter, you can all get out of here unharmed. You, Liir… and Glinda," Fiyero said.

"Don't play with me. Glinda's dead. You had her killed," Elphaba said darkly.

"Really? That's interesting. I could've sworn I just saw her…"

The scarecrow gestured, and Elphaba hardly dared to believe her eyes.

"Glinda…?" she breathed.

"Elphie…"

"Now, Elphaba, make your choice. Your family… or your life?"


	12. Goodbyes Hurt

It was a tough decision. Impossible, really. How could Elphaba choose between her lover and the girl she had sought for four long years?

"Why is the decision always left up to me?" Elphaba said.

"You always were the smartest," Fiyero said.

The girl in Elphaba's arms stirred, and the green woman repositioned her so that Kristin was sitting up, her arms around Elphaba's neck.

"Now she can see you for what you really are," Elphaba said.

"Father… why are you doing this?" Kristin asked.

Fiyero looked uncomfortable. "I'm only trying to protect you."

Kristin's eyes fell on Glinda, and instantly, Glinda knew Kristin was her daughter, not because she looked similar, but because her maternal instinct told her so. Kristin looked back at Elphaba with wide eyes.

"Everyone has a mother," Elphaba said. Kristin looked back at Glinda, tears forming in her eyes.

"No! You will not turn my daughter against me, the way you did with my son!" Fiyero shouted. He lunged for Glinda, wrapping one arm around her neck and pressing a knife into her back. The blonde let out a scream and grabbed his arm, trying to get free. Elphaba took a step forward, but stopped when she saw a tiny trickle of blood run down Glinda's back. "Just hand her over, Elphaba."

Elphaba clenched her teeth, but looked down when she felt a tug on her dress.

"Let me down," Kristin said.

"No! You don't have to go back to him, Kristin! He isn't your father!" Elphaba said.

"I know."

Elphaba was taken aback. "You… you know?"

"I've known for a while."

"No! Don't listen to that witch, Kristin!" Fiyero shouted.

Kristin looked into Elphaba's eyes, and as much as the green woman hated to do it, she lowered the young girl to the ground. Kristin looked at the scarecrow, wearing an expression of courage that Glinda had only ever seen on Elphaba.

"Both of my parents are witches. I am a witch," Kristin said.

"No, you're not! You share no common blood with that green… freak!"

Kristin lifted her shirt in reply, and Glinda gasped when she saw the patch of green skin.

"Glinda Upland is my mother… and so is Elphaba Thropp," Kristin said. "I am their daughter, Kristin Nessarose Upland Thropp. You and I share no common blood, but I will come back as your daughter if it means saving the woman who gave birth to me."

Everyone could only stare at the four-year-old. No one really knew how to react to what she had said.

"Now I believe she's your daughter, mom. She has your brain, except smarter," Liir said, breaking the silence. Elphaba shot him a look that shut the boy up.

Fiyero looked ready to explode. He glared at Elphaba. "You… you did this!"

"Of course. Blame the woman with the skin condition," Elphaba said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Enough! This ends now!" Fiyero raised the knife and Elphaba feared the worst.

A sudden hand grabbed Fiyero's wrist, stopping him.

"Just leave them alone!" Lily said, making a grab for the knife. Fiyero released Glinda to push Lily away and Elphaba lunged forward, grabbing the blonde's wrist. With her other arm, she picked Kristin up before turning on her heel and starting to flee. Fiyero started to give chase, but Lily got in his way again.

Liir's eyes locked with Lily's, and she smiled. "You know, my conscience sounds remarkably like you," she said to him.

"Liir!" Elphaba shouted. Her son looked at Lily one last time before he fled, hearing an awful ripping noise behind him as he did so.

"Oh, Oz, how are we going to get out of here, Elphaba?" Glinda practically screamed as they fled.

"I don't know! Just run!" Elphaba shouted back, holding Kristin close as the younger girl clung to her tightly. The group turned a corner, which led them down a hallway to a single door. Elphaba threw her shoulder against it, but it didn't budge. "Damn, it's locked! We'll have to double back."

The four turned around, and as they ran back, Fiyero stood waiting for them at the end. Elphaba skidded to a halt, panting.

Fiyero laughed and shook his head. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"I'm stubborn," Elphaba replied.

"I've noticed."

"You're not getting her, Fiyero."

"This isn't about Kristin anymore, is it? This is about you and me… and we still have a score to settle."

Elphaba shook her head. "I should have killed you that night."

"But you didn't. And why?"

"I've been asking myself that same question."

"Because you're like me."

Elphaba drew back, an awful feeling settling in her gut.

_No. No, I am nothing like that monster…_

"Now I'm going to do what you should have done first," Fiyero said, raising his rifle.

"What, you're just going to kill me?" Elphaba said coldly.

"No. You get the pleasure of being last," the scarecrow said, aiming at Liir.

_Think you're not like him? Prove it._

Elphaba dropped Kristin and leapt at Fiyero just as a gunshot rang out. Glinda pushed Liir to the ground and lay over her daughter protectively. Elphaba grabbed the rifle, and forced it out of Fiyero's hands. She slammed it against the wall, smashing it in half. The green witch drew her knife and grabbed the front of Fiyero's shirt, teeth bared.

"That was nice, Elphaba. Too bad you made me immortal," Fiyero said.

"Yeah? You know what happens to scarecrows when they're all worn out? People chop them up and use them as firewood. You may not be able to die, but how would you like to be chopped up and have every body part burned? I'd like that a lot."

"You wouldn't."

"No?"

In one swift swipe, Elphaba had cut all the seams holding Fiyero's left arm on. It fell to the ground, followed by a few pieces of straw.

"If you ever threaten my family again, you'll regret it. Am I being clear enough?" Elphaba growled.

"This isn't the end."

"It is for you."

The green witch turned and used all the strength she had to throw the scarecrow out the window. The glass shattered when he hit, and he disappeared.

Glinda looked up from her place on the floor to see Elphaba staring at the gaping hole, her chest heaving. She and the two children stood up cautiously.

"Elphie?" she said, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. We're okay." The green witch collapsed suddenly, and Glinda gasped.

"Elphaba!" She fell to her knees beside her, and her hands came up to cover her mouth in horror.

"Mom! What's wrong with her?" Liir said, joining his aunt.

Glinda just pointed, and Liir saw the large bloody hole in Elphaba's chest. Fiyero may have been gone, but he had gotten his parting shot.


	13. Divide and Trap

"What do we do? Elphaba!"

Liir could tell that Glinda was in near hysterics, and to tell the truth, he wasn't doing that much better. His mother's life was slipping away right before his eyes and there was nothing they could do.

Kristin kneeled beside the fallen green woman. "She took that gunshot to protect us… she didn't have to."

"Of course she didn't, but she did anyway. She wanted to keep us safe… because she loves us," Glinda said as her tears fell onto Elphaba's clothes. "Elphaba, you stubborn green thing, why do you always have to play the martyr?"

"Well… who else will if I don't?"

Glinda inhaled sharply. "Elphie?"

The green woman grimaced in pain. "Looks like that bastard… got his final shot on me."

"No, Elphie, you're going to make it. We're going to get you out of here."

"Don't kid yourself, Glinda. I'm not leaving here alive. But you can still make it. The trapdoor… in the dungeon… should get you out."

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"You risked your life to save me from that man… and now I will do the same," Kristin said. She closed her eyes before placing a delicate hand over the green woman's wound. Golden light started to emerge from her hand, and even through her clouded mind, Elphaba knew what the young girl was doing.

"Kristin… no! Glinda… stop her!"

Before Glinda could react, Kristin collapsed to the floor. Elphaba's hand shot to her chest, only to find that her wound was gone.

"Elphaba, what's going on? Your wound—"

"Kristin used her magic to heal it."

"Well, that's good right?"

"No, Glinda, it's not! Wounds can't just disappear; they have to go somewhere!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Liir, however, knew then what his mother was saying. "Kristin took the injury from you… for herself."

Elphaba nodded grimly.

The blood started seeping through Kristin's clothes and Glinda finally realized what was happening to her daughter.

"Oh, Oz, Elphie, save her! Don't let her die!"

Elphaba quickly picked up the limp girl. "We don't have much time, and we can't all fit on my broom."

"You take Kristin and get her help. Auntie and I will find a way out of here on our own," Liir said.

Elphaba looked at her son, and then at Glinda. "I don't like the idea of leaving you two alone, but I suppose it's the best course of action. Be careful." The green witch whistled and her broom appeared seconds later, hovering in the air. Elphaba got on, holding Kristin tightly in one arm. "All right, you. We don't have time for your stubbornness, so let's go."

The two left the ground and shot through the window Elphaba had broken earlier, disappearing into the night sky.

Liir looked at Glinda. "Come on. We've got to get out of here."

Glinda nodded and the two started running. Liir rounded a corner, but quickly jumped back, throwing his arm to stop Glinda.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"Fiyero's guards. They're still combing the place! We can't leave through the front."

"Then how do we get out?"

"There's a trapdoor under a desk in one of the rooms. I got in that way; we can leave that way too."

The two turned and Liir led the blonde to Fiyero's study. He threw open the door and ran over to the desk. He pushed it out of the way and opened the trapdoor.

"You first, Auntie," Liir said, offering her his hand. Glinda took it and Liir helped her down, releasing her when her feet hit the ground. Liir jumped in after her, closing the trapdoor behind him.

The two made their way through the tunnels, Liir leading the way.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Glinda asked.

"I think so."

There was a sudden rumbling and the two stopped.

"What was that?" Glinda asked, reaching for the walls.

"I don't know."

There was another rumble, stronger this time. After a third rumble which almost sent the blonde to the ground, Liir heard a distant crashing noise that seemed to be approaching them. It didn't take him much longer to figure out what it was.

"The tunnels are caving in! We have to move now!"

* * *

"I need a doctor right now!"

Elphaba knew that she was risking giving herself up (the green skin wasn't really inconspicuous), but it didn't matter to her in the slightest. She couldn't let Kristin die… not after four years of searching. She couldn't let Glinda down again.

"You'll have to take a number," the nurse behind the desk said, not looking up.

Elphaba felt her temper explode. "I said I need an Ozdamn doctor _right now_! This little girl is going to _die _unless she gets medical attention _right now!_" Elphaba slammed one hand down on the desk, which got the startled nurse's attention. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Y-yes."

A few seconds later, several nurses came out, wheeling a stretcher. Elphaba lay Kristin down gently and started to follow, but one nurse held her back. The green woman could only watch as the blonde was taken away… and she was left with an awful feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to realize that they were trapped. In an attempt to outrun the collapsing tunnels, Liir and Glinda had taken many different turns and twists, and now, Liir found that their path was blocked by a wall of rocks and dirt. He pushed on the rocks, hoping they would come loose, but they didn't budge. His hand slipped on one sharp edge and he hissed in pain, pulling his hand back and looking at his new injury. He closed his hand in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Glinda asked, panting and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I don't know. We can't go back the way we came, and it doesn't look like we can go forward."

"So… we're trapped?"

Liir knew the truth, but he didn't want to say it. "No. No, I'll… we can find a way out."

Liir heard a sudden choked sob and saw Glinda sitting on the floor.

"I… I'm so sorry you had to get involved in this, Liir. I never thought anyone would get hurt."

Liir sat beside his aunt. "It wasn't your fault. I… I just wanted you and mother to be happy together. Like you used to be."

"I guess… we never realized how much you would be affected by our decision to split apart."

"Auntie… you wouldn't really be happy away from mother, would you?"

Glinda looked at Liir, tears in her eyes. "No. No, I wouldn't."

* * *

Elphaba looked down at her bloodstained hands. She knew that even if she was able to clean all the blood off, knowing that it was Kristin's would haunt her for much longer.

The door to the hospital suddenly burst open, and Elphaba stood up just as the palace guards came storming in. Before she could react, they swarmed her. She tried to fight back, only to be struck across the face and knocked to the ground. She felt them force her arms behind her back and cuff them together.

"Elphaba Thropp, you're under arrest for the murder of Glinda Upland."

"Wha- she's not dead! You don't understand, her daughter is in trouble!" Elphaba protested as she was hauled to her feet. "Let me go, her daughter needs me! Kristin! _Kristin_!"


End file.
